Curlz
Curlz is the daughter of THE GREAT Papyrus, human enthusiast and hoping to be captain of the royal gaurd, from the indie game Undertale. Personality Curlz isn't the sort to go ahead and make herself known right away, usually only making an introduction after some careful observation, or if one approaches her first. She's friendly to most, although may act 'stiff' around humans; this is because she believes that at any moment, they'd be willing to cut her down for EXP, or whatever reason they might think of; Especially if they're protagonists. She may try to offset this nervousness with jokes (generally her jokes can be described as being anti-jokes with either a blantantly unfunny, or even confusing punchline. It's unsure as to whether this is intentional on Curlz's part). However, she's visibly much more comfortable around those who at least have a monster-like appearance. Curlz can act rather childish and immature, sometimes acting as if she's not aware of the consequences of her actions. This can be particularly troubling with friends and others of whom she may offend, and due to her own stubbornness and carelessness, may neglect to apologize and patch things up. Instead, she thinks that after some time their relationship would go back to 'normal', no matter how offensive she may have acted. Curlz also seems to have denial about certain, negative events that have happened or about things that she may suspect. This is particularly when she believes that she's close to befriending someone. Curlz is very curious about human culture, and tends to regard it as one, singular thing, despite the many kinds of characters which attend Game High. She has many... interesting things that she regards as fact about human culture, such as anime being their recorded history. She may attempt to break the ice around humans by asking genuine, albiet misinformed questions about said culture. Curlz has a hobby of writing fiction. The quality of her writing is... debatable, often lacking conflict or having characters that have exageratted qualities and very little flaws. However, her motivation towards completing her writing and other personal projects can vary heavily. She often starts off strong before finally giving up after only working on them for a few days. She believes that any progress she should make on them would just reset after some time anyways, even if Game High does have a fairly stable timeline. In Curlz's game, the characters are often at the whim of the player's actions and their consequences... and has experienced a particularly violent route of her game at least once. Having to experience such trauma again and again, she developed a case of DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder. For the most part this manifests itself in derealization, in that she feels that the world around her isn't real, like she's watching a cutscene instead of actually taking part in it; And depersonalization, the sense that she doesn't feel like she's 'in' her body, a sort of out of skeleton experience in which she doesn't recognize who she sees in the mirror, generally feeling as if the body she sees isn't her own. At times, Curlz may not recall what she did last, especially around her triggers. Sometimes Curlz may also be confused about her own identity for periods of time, including about her own interests or people of whom she knows. Curlz does have one other identity, Quilted Butterfly, who was created to take the brunt of much of the... more gruesome consequences of some of her game's routes. As such, Curlz will not recall certain details of her game except for much of the basic or more light-hearted information. Quilted Butterfly has a much colder and mature persona, but for the most part Quilted Butterfly will not make themselves known fully, rather subtly influencing Curlz's behavior in ways that may contradict her otherwise sweet nature. This is usually when Curlz feels as if she is in danger or if one of her triggers affects her very badly. Curlz has some awareness about her condition, but tries to deal with it herself, afraid that she may scare off her friends or somehow make things worse for herself should she try to get help; She tries to 'control' herself, or just ignore her symptoms and continue on with varying degrees of success. However, the school has taken note of some of her triggers, particularly one dealing with knives. Appearance Curlz has a bare bones appearance... literally. They're a skeleton. She does have the ability to detatch her limbs if she so wishes to. Despite her rather skeletal anatomy, she does have the ability to do things such as blink and move her mouth. However, she does not have the ability to grow natural hair, so she often wears wigs that have curly locks of various colors; her favorite in particular is a pink curly pigtail wig, and she wears it the most. In her eye sockets are irises that serve as her, well, eyes, they have a faint pink outline around them. She's rather short in stature and size, and has a tendency to go unnoticed until she really brings attention to herself. Having come from her home of Snowdin, Curlz is dressed to be bundled up for the cold weather. She wears a knitted light pink dress. She also often wears light red mittens, a pink scarf, and when not wearing a wig may instead wear a knitted hat. For footwear she most commonly wears legwarmers and ankle boots. She also enjoys wearing various accessories, particularly bows that she often decorates her entire outfit with. Relationships Family Curlz is very close to her father, calling him 'Papy' affectionately. She's very used to him praising her efforts, as well generally being a little spoiled by Papyrus. However, Quilted Butterfly is a bit insecure as to whether Papyrus would really love them as much as Curlz. Curlz often hides herself from Papyrus during particularly harsh DID episodes, which is rather worrying to her father. Still, as her father, he tries to help and understand her as best as possible, as well as encourage her to be the best she can be. Curlz is also very close to her uncle, of course! She often helps Sans to run his sentry positions and illegal hot-dog business... no, she's not clear as to why it's illegal. While generally lax because he's, well, Sans, he is a bit protective of Curlz in other ways... She also practices her jokes with him. He's labeled her an 'aspiring work in progress'. She 'trains' with Undyne...in the form of cooking. Now, this sounds silly... to those that haven't quite seen Undyne's idea of cooking. Other than that, since Undyne is a close friend of Papyrus, it's natural that she is close to her daughter as well. Curlz looks up to Undyne, as does Quilted Butterfly, for her dedication to protecting her friends... One day, she too would like to be strong enough to protect them. By extension, Curlz also likes much of the royal guards! ... She does wish that some of the, err, doggier ones would stop trying to steal her bones, though. She loves Muffet's spider confectioneries! Muffet may have also influenced Curlz's fashion a bit as well. Curlz will often make the trip to Hotland in order to buy some more baked goods, or, perhaps join her for a nice tea party. She's not particularly close to Mettaton, but as a celebrity of the Underground, she admires him quite a bit like her father does. She also enjoys gossiping about the celebrities of other games, if only out of pure curiosity. Friends Curlz loves to make new friends, and spend time with the ones she's already made. While she is wary around humans, it just means that it will take a little longer for her to become comfortable around them. She's confused as to why M is feared so much. Sure, they are a glitch, but it certainly doesn't look like they want to cause any harm. She often tries to encourage them and tell them that they certainly aren't as bad as they might think they are! ... She also finds their glitchy presence... strangely familiar, for some reason. They certainly do remind them of a certain ghost, but they also remind her of someone ''else ''that she feels as if she's forgetting. Ah, perhaps it's just her. Speaking of ghosts, Alexander Greenbriar is certainly an amusing character as well! However, she knows how hard it can be for a ghost to be taken seriously, so she acts like she's scared for his sake, just so she won't end up hurting his feelings... but sometimes, his scarf can really tickle her bones, and she finds herself busting into giggles. She doesn't mean to mock him, though! Honest! Archel Ultramarine's aggressive nature scared her at first, before she realized that Archel wasn't intending to seriously harm her and that she acted like this towards everyone for the most part. Perhaps it might also be because Archel reminds her of Undyne in more ways than one, and that she does come from an RPG where no one seriously 'dies' (plus she finds that many of these 'Pokemon' are very cute!) She encourages Archel to become friends with her nemesis, Maxime Carmine, since surely if they got to know each other, they'd find that neither of them are that bad, and then they could be friends! ... At least Curlz thinks that's how it could happen, anyways. She's become friends with Rosey Steiff, swapping jokes back and forth between them... although, more often than not Curlz will try to explain her, urm, own jokes to Rosey, only to end up getting confused about them herself. Ah, at least Rosey's puns are pretty funny... Whenever Rosey is getting upset, she's one of the friends who's willing to try and calm her down. If only because... Curlz understands somewhat, what Rosey is going through, even if it's not the exact same thing. She certainly likes Simon Centifolia, and shares some of his enthusiasm for puzzles, given that her father likes puzzles as much as he likes capturing humans... Even if Simon's puzzle logic seems to be just as confusing as Curlz's own jokes can be. When asked about what lies in own world, Curlz does bring up this one rumor of an artifact in her game, but... no one really ''knows ''what it does, because what follows is usually... dogs. Literally. Just dogs. She also finds herself like Simon's roommate, Sofia Flamenco, and loves to chat with her, from celebrity gossip to just about anything else, really. She doesn't mind Sofia's occasional Spanish, as she herself knows... another language of sorts. Also often asks Sofia for fashion tips, and does makeovers with her should Sofia allow it... Is very careful about the roses, though. Knows well enough that you're going to have a... um, ''malo ''time if you touch those. She is also puzzle buddies with Biscotti "Scotch" Toffee, and offers her help with Crosswords. She can see why they can be so challenging to some, but, in all honesty... it's the Junior Jumble that can ''really ''stump one for days on end. Also supports them in their want to be recognized as from a real game! Being from an indie game, Curlz can understand some of their struggle; her game doesn't have the best gameplay some of the times, but they make up for it in story! ... Many mobile games don't really... have that aspect either, but still! Mobile games shouldn't be discounted! ... Prefers not to talk about dreams, though. Curlz... can have some rather vivid dreams. Let's leave it at that. Coming from a game where morality isn't always strictly good or bad, she agrees with much of Macaron Cookie's observations about heroes or villains-- after all, isn't it what you do that should determine whether you're good or bad, rather than some destiny handed to you? Besides, many of the 'villains' at Game High are actually rather nice! ... And some of the heroes, well, personally, Curlz thinks that perhaps that's a little too high of a title for some. Has heard some rumors about Scaredy here and there, but from observing from a distance, Curlz is worried about them. Are they... struggling with something? While worried about her own preservation, her father always emphasized to see the best in others, and support them to be the best they can be! So... maybe... Sacredy just needs a friend of some sort? Curlz has offered a supportive shoulder to Scaredy, so the offer is there if she ever wants to take it up. Finds TED to be a very fun friend! They're a bit like that plant character her father speaks of sometimes... Flowery? Was that their name? In any case, she trusts TED completely and utterly, because a silly robot like him couldn't mean any harm. Anyone who says otherwise must be a bully of some sort, wanting to take advantage of TED, she's sure. Sympathizes greatly with Parker Gage, as she too has fears about dying (Curlz isn't entirely sure about if she has or not, and the thought of recalling is enough to make her black out). She likes to cook with him... although after a... certain incident regarding the cooking skills she's learned with Undyne, has agreed to tone it down in the future. Perhaps it's because they both happen to be from pixel indie-games, but Curlz has found herself to be friends with Colon. Initially, she was intimidated by them due to their rather human-like appearance, but with the discovery that they're actually robotic and generally mean no malicious harm, she has become much more comfortable around them since. Has compared them many times to Mettaton, with some confusion as to why they don't have... certain features. They often visit each other's games, and Curlz has much fascination and interest with Colon's world, as well as a comfortable level of familiarity due to the pixelated nature of it, much like her own is. Has also attempted to read some of her stories to Colon, although... for some reason, the reveal of one of her character's rather intricate backstories didn't go well, even if it was ''only ''10 pages long. Nemeses Does not like anyone who comes from a game where death is something that's encouraged in gameplay. It doesn't matter if they're just 'meaningless NPCs', surely they had families as well! Curlz may end up getting nemeses unintentionally, as she can be fairly insensitive and childish at times, combined with a refusal to even apologize on her part because she's convinced that anyone of whom she's wrong will surely go back to 'normal' after awhile. Except... more often than not, that's... not how it really happens in Game High. Welp. Does not like Aota Touchdown in the slightest, and doesn't get why they're so popular with others either. She's going to be someone who ''kills ''others for a living in the future! Doesn't this bother anyone in the slightest, especially those from more pacifistic games?! Is also very confused about her hatred of anime. She... doesn't like her own history? Curlz doesn't quite understand this. By extension, she also dislikes Magnilde Klug for her love of violence, and doesn't quite like the way she conducts herself in general. Will refuse to answer most of her questions about magic, as Curlz (and Quilted Butterfly especially) is convinced that she has ulterior motives for wanting to know. Also extends to Meganekko-San, who resembles those from human history books, or manga as they're called. Heavily dislikes being around her because she's heard of a certain... weapon... that she may have. Seems to have made a nemesis with the Outfielder after she went a little too far with her own comments, although to be fair, he shouldn't have been so mean towards her game's popularity, after all, aren't they both indie games in the end? She hasn't bothered to apologize, though, because she's sure that things will return to normal again. Someday. And then they can start over and she can make friends with him. She's very confident about this! While not exactly enemies with ToTappa PaRappa, Curlz certainly tends to annoy them whenever they cross paths. She's just so interesting to Curlz! For one, Curlz is rather fascinated by that they not only seem to be a dog, but also a bit of a plant! Her game also has dogs and plants! ... Well, more like one certain, very friendly flower, but still. Curlz's point stands. Curlz has attempted to make friends with her by presenting her gifts of bones... although, it seems as if this offends the other party because it seems like Curlz ''assumes ''ToTappa likes bones by virtue of being a dog but... this isn't quite the case, for Curlz gives gifts of bones. To everyone. Curlz is certain that with enough bone-gifts she will become friends with ToTappa. Someday. Just give it time. Pet Sometimes, a rather pestering canine will come by and steal the bones she uses for her attacks. She claims that this ''is not ''her pet, and more so, she wishes they would stop doing that! When this reign of bone thievery will end she does not know. Romance Is not particularly looking for a relationship... Besides, could you really meet this skeleton's standards? Trivia * Like Papyrus and Sans, Curlz is named after the font of, well, Curlz. ** She also attacks with bones as they do. However, while they may have the ability to pull one down, she has the ability to put the player's heart in the center, albeit weakly because her powers are still developing. * Following certain fanon about the skeleton family, Curlz can speak in the mysterious language of Wingdings, although as to how she or her family know this language she's unsure of. * Curlz's faceclaim would be Melanie Martinez. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Girl Category:Females Category:Undertale Category:Indie Category:OfaBetterName's Sorry Lot